


Max's Birthday

by moonlitwings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Requested, basically Billy attempts to throw a suprise party while trying to avoid talking to the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitwings/pseuds/moonlitwings
Summary: If he was going to do this, it had to be perfect.So who else does he go to for help other than King Steve?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Everyone, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Max's Birthday

Max’s birthday was coming up, and Billy felt like he had to do something for her. He just didn’t know what. They’d been getting along somewhat better, so he thinks he should probably actually try for once. Last year, he just handed her 5 bucks and didn’t say anything. Now that he’s thinking about it, maybe he should do that again. It would be a hell lot easier. But at the same time, he didn’t want to ruin whatever bond they had going on or whatever. 

He remembered that Max wanted a birthday party last year, but Neil said that she was too old to have one. 

He could throw her a party, but that would be way too much work. And putting effort in family shit like that was something that Billy didn’t do.

Besides, if he was going to throw a party, he was going to have to talk to the rat pack which isn’t something he’s ready to do. 

But the voice in his head wouldn’t leave him alone about the party. About how Max would be so surprised and excited. And how everyone would hide and jump out to scare her. How they’d all stand around her as she blows out the candles. And how she’d finally realize that her brother’s actually kinda cool. 

Ah shit. 

If he was going to do this, it had to be perfect. 

So who else does he go to for help other than King Steve? 

Billy’s seen him hanging out with all of the kids so, Steve might be his best shot at getting them all together. 

Him and Steve weren’t talking much. They avoided each other whenever they could. Billy apologized a few weeks ago, but it wasn’t much. A quick “sorry i tried to kill you” and they went on with their lives. 

Occasionally, Billy would get brave and get in a little flirt or snide remark (which were basically the same thing), but other than that things were quiet. Billy wouldn’t necessarily call it a truce, but they weren’t threatening to beat each other up anymore. So…progress. 

When he sees Steve, he get’s straight to the point. “I’m giving Max a party and I need all the shitheads to be there.” 

He didn’t want to seem like he cared, but at the same time, he really wanted to make Max’s party perfect.

“Okay…and why’re you asking me?” 

“Because, dumbass. You’re friends with a bunch of 14 year olds.”

Steve immediately hits him with a glare. How cute. “They’re not my friends.”

“Right.” Billy smirked, “Either way, I need you to help me throw a party for her.”

“Since when did you start caring about Max?”

“I don’t care about her.” Billy lied. “Her fucking mom wanted me to bring all of her friends for a party.” Another lie. 

“Okay, and why can’t you talk to them yourself?”

Billy glared at him. How clueless was he? “Well Harrington, I’m not exactly on their good sides.”

There was a pause.

“Okay then what’s in it for me?”

Fuck. Why’d he have to make this so hard? 

“You get to see Max happy and eat a bunch of cake,” he said. “Isn’t that enough?”

Another pause. 

“Fine.”

Huh. That worked. He’d expected Steve to have higher standards when it came to helping a guy who almost killed you. 

But with that, they went to work. Sorta. 

Billy took the lead since he knew what kind of cake she liked and what her favorite color was. He already planned to throw her the party at their house. He just needed her to get out of the house long enough so that they could decorate the place. 

Neil and Susan were going out for the whole weekend, so they’d miss her birthday. Their excuse was that Neil had a really important business meeting that he couldn’t miss. Susan swore that she’ll make it up to Max, but he knew she wouldn’t. 

On the bright side, it was better for Billy ‘cause that way, he didn’t have to worry about getting them out of the house too. 

Eventually, Billy settled on a simple vanilla ice cream cake with ‘Happy Birthday Maxine’ frosted on it. He could’ve been nice and told them to write ‘Max’ instead, but he still wanted to piss Max off a little. After all, they weren’t friends or anything. 

He went in search for decorations, which was a little harder. In the end, he bought a banner that said Happy Birthday and a bunch of colorful streamers and balloons, the money coming straight from his pocket. Max better be fucking grateful. He shoved everything into his truck and hoped that nothing he bought would be ruined. 

The next time he saw Steve, he asked him about getting together the pack of nerds. 

”Did you talk to them yet?”

Steve looks at him weird, makes a confused face. “No? Like I said, they’re not my friends. I don’t spend my free time with them.”

Billy runs a hand through his hair, exasperated. “I’ve seen you drive the little shits home, Harrington. You see them practically every fucking day.”

“Oh, so you’re spying on me now?”

Billy fumes. “I am not—-fuck- just–listen I just need you to get them together so they can come on Saturday.”

“Saturday? That’s tomorrow.”

“Yeah, Harrington. So get on it.”

“Jesus, ok. I’ll talk to them today. Not my fault you suck at last-minute planning.”

The nerve. Billy managed not to make a comment. But only because he needed Steve to help him.

——

Billy somehow convinced Steve to meet with him in the school parking lot after he dropped the kids off so they could continue planning. In the meantime, he sent Maxine off with a bunch of change to the arcade. Should hold her off for at least an hour.

Steve came back half an hour later. He looked like a real mom with the bright pink sunglasses he had on. Parked his car right next to Billy’s. 

“The hell took you so long?” Billy said, straightening up from leaning on his car. 

“I had like three kids to drop off, man. Gimme a break,” he said, pushing the sunglasses up his head, causing some of his hair to stand up at the tip. It took everything in Billy not to get distracted by the little floof. 

“What did they say?” 

“They’re up for it.”

“I know they’re gonna be up for it, Harrington. They’re her friends. I needed to know if they can come tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah,” he said, looking down at his shoes. “They can come, but they’re all pissed at you for not telling them sooner.”

“Well Harrington, I don’t trust a single one of those shitheads to keep their mouths shut for more than a day. Plus you’re the one who told them late so it’s not my fault.”

“Yeah, whatever, man,” Steve scoffed.

Billy shoved his hands in his pockets, already feeling stupid with the question he was about to ask. He wasn’t someone who’d usually asked for help, but he’d feel like shit if he threw Max a party that looked like crap. 

“Listen Harrington, I’m gonna ask you a favor, and I need you to say yes.”

“What if I say no?”

Billy narrowed his eyes, “You don’t have a choice.”

“But didn’t you just ask for a favor?”

“Jesus, I need another one alright? I need you to come tomorrow and help me with the decorations. And bring the little shits with you.”

“Decorations? Damn, you’re real serious about this.”

“Of course I fucking am,” Billy said. “Susan’s gonna blow if I don’t have everything ready. So are you in or not?”

“Didn’t you say I don’t have a choice?”

“So yes?”

“Yeah, Hargrove.”

Billy grinned. 

—–

The next day was Max’s birthday. Billy woke up early to make her a birthday breakfast since she was still sleeping. In addition to the party he was planning, he got her new skateboard wheels and the atari that he’s heard her beg Susan for a thousand times. 

Speaking of the party, Steve and the rat pack were coming over in two hours, so he had to get Max up and out of the house before then. 

He barged into her room, and found her sleeping with an arm hanging off the side of the bed, and a pillow over her head. 

He yanked the pillow off her and smacked her over the head with it. She groaned a little and turned her head away from him, so he hit her again. And again. And again. And again. Until Max was fully awake, sitting up and growling at him in her tired haze, trying to yank the pillow out of his hands.

“Morning, Maxie.”

“Shut the fuck up,” she growled, still trying to get her pillow back.

He let go, only for the force of her pulling on the pillow backfire, and causing her to hit herself in the face with it. 

Billy laughed, “Happy Birthday, shitbird.”

Max did not look amused. Red hair all over her face from sleeping. It was the worst case of bed head that Billy’s ever seen. 

She gave him one last glare and tried to tuck herself back into the sheets without a word. 

“Hey! You can’t go to sleep now. Get up. Up, up, up!” he said, smacking the side of her bed with each word. He didn’t get a reaction from her. Not even an eye glare. 

Billy loomed over her and grinned. “You know, I could just drag you out of this bed myself.” Saying that alone usually got her out of bed quickly enough (considering that he actually did drag her out of bed last time). And it did the trick this time too. 

Max opened her eyes, and got out of her bed mumbling things under her breath, shoulder checking him hard on the way to the bathroom. He smirked, and headed off towards the kitchen. 

She came out in a few minutes looking a little less tired with her hair mostly tamed. She still looked pissed, though. That is, until she saw the giant stack of funfetti pancakes that were on the table. There was even a single candle lit up in the middle of them. 

Billy had put on a colorful party hat, and the strap was digging into his face. Max took one look at him and starting laughing. 

“You look like an idiot!”

“Well,” Billy said, reaching out behind him and pulling out an identical one, “You’re gonna look like one too.”

Max scoffed. “I am not wearing that.”

“Yeah, you are.”

He stepped closer to her to try and put it on her, but she went back behind the table.

“Come on, Max. It’s your birthday! You’ve gotta be festive.”

“It’s my birthday and I can do what I want,” she replied.

With a quick movement, he reached across the table and gripped her arm, pulling her to his side. “Hey!” she squealed.

He pulled the party hat onto her head, snapping the band when he finished.

“Ow you asshole!” she said, smacking his arm away from her, but she didn’t try and take the hat off.

“Now you’re looking good, Max.”

“Whatever, asshat. Can I eat now?”

“Go ahead,” he grinned. “But blow out the candle first.”

She sat down in her seat and blew out the candle quickly, plucking it off her pancakes and flicking it to the side. 

“Watcha wish for?”

“For you to get a life,” she said, but he could see the little smile she was trying to hide. 

“Real mature, Max,” he snorted. “I’m gonna take a shower, and I want all the pancakes to be gone from that plate by the time I’m out, you hear me? I didn’t put my heart and soul into that for you to waste my food.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“And get dressed. I’m taking you to the arcade after this.”

“Why?” she asked suspiciously, through a mouthful of pancake. It wasn’t everyday that he’s nice to her, so he couldn’t blame her for being suspicious.

“Because I’m cool brother, alright? I’ll even give you some extra change.”

She hesitated at that. Paused to stare intensely at his face, probably trying to figure out what he was up to. He almost got offended by the obvious distrust. After a moment of staring, she finally replied. 

“Thanks?”

“Don’t mention it, shitbird,” he said, ruffling her hair on his way to the bathroom. He could feel her stare at the back of his head as he walked away. 

Billy got dressed quickly, wanting to get Max out of the house as soon as he could. He got out to see her standing by the door, tying her shoes. 

“You ready to go, Max?”

“Yeah, just lemme finish.”

When she was done, he pushed her out the door quickly and got her into the car. 

“Jesus,” Max huffed. “Why are you in such a rush?” 

“Just wanna get you outa my hair,” he replied. “Gave you your little birthday celebration, and now I can have the rest of the day to myself.” He wanted to misguide her a little. Make her think that nothing else was going to happen. 

“Wow, you’re so thoughtful.”

“Yup,” he said popping the p. He was in a good mood. Everything was going according to plan so far. 

He pulled up to the arcade with a screech, and unlocked the doors. 

“Here,” he said, when Max got out, handing her a bag of 5 extra dollars in change. She looked at him with wide eyes and grinned at him. “Don’t spend it all at once shitbird, and don’t think I’ll give you money next time.”

“Yeah, whatever,” she said, trying to count the change from the bag. 

“I’ll pick you up in two hours, alright? You better be out and ready to go.”

“I know, Billy.” She turned around and headed into the arcade with a bounce in her step, calling over her shoulder to shout “Thanks asshole!” before sprinting full speed into the arcade. 

When he got back to the house, he immediately started pulling out the decorations he hid so well. Really, they were stuck in the back of his trunk the whole time. He was surprised Max didn’t dig though it, considering how nosy she is.

He attempted to hang a bunch of streamers up by himself, but it was harder when he only had two arms to help him. Eventually he just gave up and flopped onto the couch with a groan. This was a lot more work than he expected. He sat there for a minute wondering why the hell he does this shit to himself when the doorbell rang. 

Billy jumped a little. He had almost forgotten that Harrington and his little gang were coming over. 

As soon as he opened the door, a flood of kids came in, pushing him aside like he didn’t even live there.

“Hey!”

They ignored him, choosing to walk over to the pile of decorations he had set out. He watched them disorderly pull everything out and examine the decorations he had already set up. 

“Wow, you did a great job decorating,” Curly snarked, commenting on the banner that was completely crooked. 

Billy tried to stop himself from making a comment that he would later regret. But before he could say anything, a certain voice interrupted him. 

“Dustin! Don’t be a dick. Fix it yourself if it’s so bad.”

He turned to see Harrington with a bunch of colorful balloons covering his face. Somewhere behind the balloons, he could see Steve giving him an apologetic look. 

“I got some balloons,” he said. “I didn’t know if you had some already so I just decided to bring some.”

Billy had, in fact, bought a couple of balloons. Fifteen of them to be exact. In his defense, they were on sale. Why not go all out. But now, they’ve got about twenty balloons in the house. 

“Thanks, Harrington. Go add them to the collection,” he said, pointing towards the corner of the room where the rest of the balloons floated.

“Jesus,” he sighed. “That’s a shit-ton of balloons.”

Billy nodded absently, too distracted by Lucas who was yelling directions at the rest of kids. He had a strong urge to yell even louder at them so they would know who’s really boss. 

“Hey, do you wanna help bring in the presents?” Steve asked, interrupting him from his thoughts. “They’re in my car.”

They walked over to the Beemer, and Steve popped the trunk open where four or five boxes laid with the worst wrap job Billy’s ever seen. They grabbed the boxes and began to head back. 

“So when are your parents coming?”

“Huh?” 

“You said that Max’s mom wanted all of her friends to be here.”

Fuck. He forgot he said that the party was Susan’s idea. He probably should’ve thought out his excuses a little more before going with them. But now he had to stick with it. 

“Oh yeah. She might be a little late.”

Steve gave him a look. “She’s gonna be late to her own daughter’s birthday?”

“Man, I don’t fucking know. I’m not responsible for her.”

“Jesus, alright,” Steve laughed. “Just asking.”

They walked inside together, presents in hand and were greeted with loud chattering. 

“HEY SHITHEADS,” Billy shouted, after putting the presents down. 

They all turned to glare at him (because of course they did). Why does he surround himself without people who hate him?

“We need to make this place look actually good.” 

They all stared at him cluelessly. “The hell do you think we’re doing?” Wheeler finally shouts. 

Steve butts in before he can say anything. Probably doesn’t want anyone to get into a fight (specifically Billy).

“I think he just means that we need to do the best we can for Max to make this place look good.” Ah, Steve. Ever the mediator. But it didn’t help much in this case. It only started another chorus of arguing about how they were already making the place look good. 

Eventually the argument settled and they all got to work. Thank God. They only had an hour left to get everything ready before Billy had to get Max from the arcade, so everyone was rushing. 

Billy did most of the directing, commanding people to hang streamers in the right place and not to mess shit up. He didn’t pay a shit-load of money for something to be not right. 

An hour passed, and they seemed to have everything done. The streamers were strung, the banner wasn’t crooked anymore, and the cake was shining in the middle of the table. Maybe ‘shining’ was an exaggeration, but everything looked so perfect that he couldn’t help but think that it was. 

Now all he had to do was convince everyone to wear the party hats he bought. They were mostly a joke to make Max laugh, because it would be funny to see a bunch of gnomes singing Happy Birthday. Plus, he spent his good money on them so he expected everyone to wear them. 

When he pulled them out, mostly everyone groaned. Henderson was the only one who didn’t seem completely displeased with the idea. 

“Come on guys! It’s not that bad. Max’ll think that we look cool.” 

Billy snorted. She would not think that. She’d laugh at their faces. But maybe she’d have pity on them after what she had gone through in the morning. 

Somehow, he successfully made everyone wear a hat. Everyone, but Steve of course. King Steve couldn’t mess up his gorgeous hair. Billy tried to hand him the hat again.

“I can’t man. That shit’s gonna mess up my hair.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine Harrington,” he said, pulling the hat onto Steve’s head, and snapping the band at the end. Billy smirked when he saw the face Steve made. 

He was snapped out of it when a shrill voice from behind shouted at him. “Are you going to get her or what?” Billy looked at the clock. Shit. He’s late to pick up Max. 

—-

His tires screech when he finally reaches the arcade. Max was waiting outside for what seemed a while if the scowl on her face at anything to say. 

“Now look who’s late,” she grumbled, getting into the car. 

“Yeah, sorry. Lost track of time.” 

Max looked at him. He never apologized. 

“Can we stop somewhere, and get something to eat?” she asked. 

“We have food at home.”

“But it’s my birthdayyy.” He glanced at her for a moment. She was attempting to give him puppy dog eyes, but it just made her look like some kind of goblin. 

Billy snorted. “Doesn’t change the fact that there’s food at home.”

Max huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine. You suck.”

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet with Metallica blasting in the background. Billy’s nerves buzzed more the closer they got to home. The kids better all be in position. They had gone through a couple practice rounds with Billy pretending to be Max. He assigned Steve to be the lookout, and to warn everyone else when they came.

With Billy getting more and more anxious, they finally arrived home. Fuck. Billy was nervous, but a kind of excited-nervous. The kind that had you bouncing on the balls of your feet. 

Billy got out of the car first, spotting Steve by the window. He looked at Max, but she didn’t seem to notice. When Billy looked at the window again, he was gone. Good. 

Max started walking towards the house, and Billy followed. She had to go in first, otherwise the plan would fail. 

“Why are the lights out?”

“Oh-I turned them off before I left.” Max looked at him weird. He gave her a weird look back. “What? Neil was giving me shit about wasting energy.” She didn’t seem completely convinced, but convinced enough that she continued walking. 

He was right behind her when she reached the door, anticipation making his heart beat fast. She pushed the door open and walked in. He counted in his head, one, two, three…

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The lights flicked on, revealing everyone wearing party hats, and blowing party horns that he doesn’t remember buying. 

Max screamed so loudly, it made him flinch. “WHAT THE FUCK.”

She turned to him. “You absolute ASSHOLE!” she yelled, but she was grinning. He grinned back. “Happy birthday, Max.”

She turned back towards her friends. “What’s with the balloons?” Because they all looked incredibly stupid surrounded by an excessive amount of balloons. 

Billy put a hand on her shoulder, and pushed her further in the house. “They were on sale, so I–”

Before he could finish his sentence, Max was yanked away from him by the rat pack. “Hey assholes! I was talking to her!” They didn’t even bother to turn around to acknowledge him, pulling Max toward the pile of presents, leaving him and Steve standing awkwardly next to each other. 

“Guess we did it,” Steve grinned, arms folded, leaning against the wall like he was cool or something. 

Billy looked at him and couldn’t help but grin back. “Yeah, I guess we did.”

For a moment, they both leaned against the wall, watching in amusement as Max got gift after gift shoved at her. The boys arguing very loudly about which present she should open first. 

“When are your parent’s coming? Shouldn’t they be here by now?” Steve questioned. 

Billy breath hitched for a second. He never fucking came up with an excuse for that. “They uh…called. Said they couldn’t make it. Traffic.”

He could feel Steve staring at him, but he wasn’t making eye contact, choosing to focus on Max instead and how happy she looked. Happiest he’s seen her in a while. (Even though he doesn’t want to admit it) He’s glad that he had a role in her smiling like that again.

Steve let out a loud, obnoxious laugh, breaking him from his thoughts. Billy turned to glare at him. “Something funny?”

“This wasn’t her mom’s idea at all, was it?”

Billy’s automatic response was to deny it, but looking at Max smiling with the kids surrounding her, all the balloons screaming Happy Birthday, and the Ice-cream cake that was slowly melting onto the table, he couldn’t help but feel proud.

“No, Harrington, it wasn’t.”

And he wasn’t ashamed to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you want to request something, send me an ask on my tumblr. [@moonlitwings1](https://moonlitwings1.tumblr.com/). I post more often there. Hope you enjoyed, loves!


End file.
